Aftermath
by Sailor Latias
Summary: Part 2 of 2. [This one might even ruin the entire thing but I had to write SOMEthing.]


**The morning it moves, she does not even notice.**

Her hands are too busy to be bothered while her head soars freely in clouds.  
>At dawn, Aurora forces herself awake to tend to the animals.<br>By noon, she plays a game of Mahjong with Father while Mother weaves.  
>Come evening, she makes dinner and never once forgets to set Mulan's plate.<br>No one objects, but she knows it hurts.

Sometimes when sleep readily avoids her, Aurora plays the zither.  
>Mother nags when she doesn't practice; Father over-praises the little she knows.<br>The music drowns out the cries of Mother and sometimes her own.  
>She misses Mulan much; she prays Mulan will return home alive and well.<br>When dawn breaks, Aurora is shaken awake by Father's large hands.

The old man swallows, his face a ghastly white, "_The soldiers have returned from war_..."

x

The princess stays behind to watch house that day.

She works vigorously, making sure the entire compound is spotless.  
>Every once in a while her ring finger will move, and she freezes.<br>She would look at it, and wait for another twitch to confirm...  
>Nothing happens; Aurora sighs softly and resumes cleaning.<br>She wonders if she should prepare a meal when she hears their voices return.

Mother is still weeping with joy, Father is as well.  
>The princess hides herself from view and when the coast is clear, she slips outside.<br>She makes conversation with the pigs, passes by the chickens, and notices the new horse.  
>The black stallion with the white streak peers at her cautiously next to Father's brown mare.<br>Mulan's horse, he must be.

Her ring finger moves again, and she slowly turns around, bracing herself.

x

Still clad in armor, Mulan smiles and bows to her.

"You're still as beautiful as I remember, but now you're taller than me," she laughs.  
>"I wish you well, my Princess," but her smile falters, "Were you avoiding me?"<br>Aurora shakes her head and looks away; Mulan tilts hers and waits patiently.  
>"Each night for twelve years I've called for you, but never once did you heed.<br>It was selfish of me to expect an answer from you, but I had to know you were still alive.

"I have nothing prepared for your return, Mulan, and I apologize.  
>I am not even ready to greet you, as you've caught me running away like a coward.<br>Your return brings great joy, as I'm sure Mother and Father have made abundantly clear.  
>But as of right now I am not worth your time, so please, don't let me ruin your homecoming."<br>She bites her lip and rubs her arm for a little comfort.

"Stubborn," Mulan sighs, smiling, "Come, help me dress; I'm not sure which clothes are mine."

x

She does not remember Mulan being so modest.

"For twelve years I've had to hide my breasts and bathe in secret," she says,  
>"Unfortunately, I am no longer used to being so open, Princess, forgive me."<br>Shaking her head, Aurora smiles softly as she lovingly strips the warrior of her armor.  
>She runs a hand over Mulan's smooth skin and leaves little kisses on her shoulders.<br>It is only once or twice the woman shies away from the intimacy.

Up and down went Aurora's hands on Mulan's toned body.  
>Up and down went the volume in Mulan's moans and sharp intakes of breath.<br>The princess smirks when she finds a sore spot, to Mulan's apparent dismay.  
>When she finishes the massage, the warrior is left panting.<br>"It seems... Ba-Ba has... taught you... well," she says.

"Indeed," replies Aurora, readying her sister's dress, "But I put effort into this one just for you."

x

Dinner is a feast.

Mother makes a fuss, as usual, and throws food into her daughter's bowl.  
>"<em>You've gotten so thin! You're skin and bones!<em>" she says, "_Hurry and eat more, Mulan!_"  
>Aurora giggles to herself while Father hides a smile; Mother always knew how to coddle.<br>"_Ah Ma, it's fine!_" laughs Mulan, "_I can take care of myself, do you not remember?_"  
>She turns to Aurora and practically shoves everything in her plate to the princess.<p>

After Aurora pours another round of wine, Mulan calls for their undivided attention.  
>"<em>I've news from my Commanding General - he wishes to betroth me to his daughter<em>."  
>Immediately, Aurora spits out her drink; her appetite, she felt, left at once.<br>Everyone stares - Mother and Father in disapproval, Mulan in general amusement.  
>"<em>I'm so sorry,<em>" she mumbles, "_Congratulations, Mulan. When is the wedding date?_"

A cheeky grin in response, "_When you wish, Princess; for you see, I have declined_."

x

The first night together again is wonderful.

Gone was the awkwardness Aurora feared; they hold each other tightly under the sheets.  
>They bury minds in distant memories as Mulan struggles to familiarize herself to home.<br>"For twelve years you slept alone," she sighs, drawing circles on Aurora's stomach with a finger.  
>"Here in this cold room, in this small bed, with not even the full moon for company.<br>How lonely you must have been."

Aurora shakes her head and caresses Mulan's cheek.  
>Each day she had someone to bid goodnight, and each year she had someone to look forward to seeing.<br>"You are not the only one who had to hide herself, Mulan," she whispers.  
>"Will you let me share with you... the most dangerous secret of all?"<br>A small gulp and quick, nervous nodding is her reply.

She smiles tenderly and pulls the covers over their heads.

x

After Mulan's life falls into routine, they come to see her.

Three men approach random pedestrians and regroup together to come towards Aurora.  
>She stops sweeping the front walk when they near, and smiles at them mutely in greeting.<br>"_Pardon me_," one says slowly, "_We - are looking - for a man - named - Hua Mulan_."  
>"<em><strong>Mulan<strong>_," a second stresses, before turning to his buddies, "_Does she understand Chinese?_"  
>Aurora's smile broadens and she curtsies curtly before hurrying back into the house.<p>

"Mulan!" she calls, quickly checking room to room, "Three hooligans want to see you!"  
>She finds Mulan with needlework in their room, noting how fast it get shoved under a pillow.<br>"What hooligans?" the warrior tries to ask casually, "Did they tell you their names?"  
>"They think of me stupid and you a man."<br>Mulan bites her lower lip and after a minute, smiles.

"Invite them in, Princess," says she coyly, "Tell them Mulan will be with them shortly."

x

"_Please, sit_," Aurora says slowly, mockingly, "_Do - you - like - tea?_"

"_Please_," said the first man, "_Thank you, girl_."  
>When she turns her back, the princess rolls her eyes heavily.<br>She prepares the tea and adds a little something extra into the pot.  
>Passing by their room, she warns Mulan not to drink anything.<br>Separating her eyes from the mirror, Mulan gives her a funny look.

Seeing Father sitting with the men nearly shocks Aurora into dropping the tray.  
>They are laughing heartily and chatting away like old friends.<br>Thankfully, Mother comes along and asks if she wants her to serve the soldiers.  
>She backs up sheepishly, "<em>Mother, I've put pepper into the tea, don't let Father drink it!<em>"  
>Mother sighs and crosses her arms, "<em>Why would you be so stupid, Daughter?<em>"

Princess returns the sigh and makes a face, "_I felt slighted and they deserve it_," she hissed.

x

Mother carefully sets the tea on the table and pours for four.

Her ring finger twitches so the princess quietly rushes to her room.  
>There, in one of her more modest dresses, stands Mulan in wait.<br>"Do I look okay to you?" she asks, running a hand through her hair,  
>"It's about time they realize women are just as capable as they are."<br>Aurora eyes her Mulan up and down, unconsciously licking her lips at the sight.

All conversation ceased once the women entered the room.  
>"<em>Hua Mulan<em>!" Aurora announces, gesturing grandly to the warrior woman beside her.  
>Each soldier swallows his tea quickly, sputtering, and finally stands up in greeting.<br>"_General Hua_!" breathes one, eying Mulan up and down in her dress, "_General Hua_..."  
>"<em>Brother Hua, you've changed<em>..." says the third soldier, who had yet to speak, in disbelief.

"_For twelve years we fought together_," Mulan nods, "_But never once did you know_."

x

Late one night a little while later, Aurora awakens to Mulan shuffling about again.

She moans loudly to let her know she's awake, and sits up in bed to stare at her shadow.  
>"Don't leave me again," she whines, "Come back to bed... your princess is cold."<br>Mulan shushes her and whispers nearby, "I won't be going alone if that's what you think."  
>Aurora yawns. "Hnnh? But you're still leaving and I won't have it."<br>"We leave tomorrow, Princess; sleep, rest up for now."

"Last time you told me to sleep, you left me alone..." the princess mutters, "You lied to me."  
>"That was many years ago, we were at war; today is something different, I promise you."<br>Aurora pounds the mattress with the sides of her fists, "Then prove it; come here."  
>The woman sighs and returns to bed, the younger clings tightly to her and falls into slumber.<br>"Sleep, Princess Aurora," Mulan whispers, "My story has ended, but yours is about to begin."

**Tomorrow is when everything has to change, but tonight, Mulan decides, maybe that can wait.**


End file.
